Day 1 3:00am-4:00am
Episode guide Andy McDermott decided to head up Delta team instead of Alpha Team in order to take out Paolo Luteni himself before the situation can get out of hand. Meanwhile, Tom Fisher reports that identical sets of vans have pulled up on all sides of the stadium. After a few moments, Andy gives Fisher to order to move in on their vans. They do so and the men surrender immediately. Immediately afterward, another set of vans falls on Bravo Team and Andy immediately sends men from Charlie team to back them up, even though a firefight had ensued at their end as well. However, more of Luteni's men fall on Charlie team, causing them to call for back-up from Alpha team. They leave, leaving the west side unprotected. Finally Luteni came out of a van on the west side and took three of his men into the stadium, easily taking out the two guards at the entrance. Finally, Andy notices the discrepancy in his man and takes Fisher with him back to the west side. Meanwhile, Joey Kaplan has arrived at the address given to him by Jake Haskell. Jake comes out of hiding while Joey is on the phone with Blair Kelly, who tells him that Mary Baxter has not been able to get the information on Paul and Amanda Short he had requested yet, but that she would do it immediately. He hangs up and tells Jake that he will be cleared of a ll charges by the end of the day. Frantically, Blair calls Joey back and tells him to get back immediately. The Sorts were working undercover with Hamilton Sorel and they were killed likely after likely being found out and that Sorel would by looking to eliminate anyone related to the Shorts, including Jake Haskell. Just then, henchmen working for Sorel pull up and grab Jake off the street. Joey is able to hide behind a dumpster, but is unable to fire the gun or save Jake, causing his to break down and cry. Paolo and his men could hear Alexis Texas's voice on stage as they traveled through the backstage. Finally Richard Texas comes out of hiding and Luteni threatens to kill him, but Richard tells him that if he is killed, he will never find the virus. Richard continues to stall him long enough for Andy and Fisher to take out Luteni's men. Luteni was hit in the leg. Andy had Luteni taken into CTU custody as well as Richard Texas. Ever since Roger James's odd call, Simon Fitzpatrick has been unable to get the odd feeling from out of his head. All calls to the James house have been ignored and when he tries to wake the governor, Agent Pratt tells him that Jonathan Mitchell is not to be disturbed. Simon decided to get answers by going to James house himself. Back at CTU, Blair and Mary go over Hamilton Sorel's organization, Brigadoon. Blair points out that kidnapping Jake Haskell was a risky move for a man who has usually been so clean and she makes the assumption that Hamilton is involved, perhaps masterminding, the plot for the Gardner Virus. Chad Crenzler tells the girls to keep the investigations separate until more tangible evidence comes in linking the two. He also wants to speak with Joey upon his return. Chad returns to his office and immediately places a call to a friend of his at District, complaining that he wishes to fire some of the employees, believing them to be lackluster. Chad's friend tells him that as a figurehead he had not real power, but he could transfer power to Blair Kelly. Due to her unbending obedience to protocol, Chad figures it will be easy to manipulate her into doing what he wants. Jake is taken to Sorel's hideout, the basement of an office building. He is taken directly to Sorel, who berates him for fighting back against being frames for his crime. Jake maintains that CTU will rescue him soon, but Sorel tells him that he will go to CTU and help Paolo Luteni escape if he wants to live, as well as Brittany Short, who Sorel reveals he has kidnapped as well. Andy and the TAC team returns to CTU. Luteni is taken to a holding room for interrogation while Blair catches him up on the change of command at CTU since he left. Then, Joey Kaplan returns and Chad immediately begins yelling at him, demanding to know what happened. Joey refuses to take about it and shoves Chad away. Not fully know what happened, Andy assures Joey it's not his fault, but Joey still blames himself for whatever might have happened to him due to his error. Andy leaves to watch the interrogation to see that Luteni has agreed to an immunity agreement. Since the president is unavailable, they decide to call Governor Mitchell to get his approval until the President returns to the country. Andy is anxious for the immunity agreement to be signed. At the Governor's mansion, Agent Pratt wakes Mitchell and informs him on the situation at CTU involving Luteni and possibly Sorel. Jonathan is cautious about giving his signature, but Pratt informs him that they need Luteni to speak now. Governor Mitchell agrees to sign the immunity agreement. Alexis arrives at CTU angry that she was not informed about the shootouts that occurred in and around the stadium or that her father had been taken into custody. Andy tries once more to ask nicely where the virus is, but Richard continues to refuse to give up its location. He tries to take his daughter to leave, but Andy clarifies his situation. Since he is in possession of a weaponized virus, he is to stay in CTU custody until he gives it up, meaning neither he nor his daughter are allowed to leave the building. In the interrogation room, Chad Crenzler and Tom Fisher hook up the phone to the tracer and have Paolo call his superior. He dials the number and upon being answered, informs Sorel that he is in CTU custody and that the call is being traced. Chad cuts the call off and angrily informs Luteni that he has lost his immunity. Luteni smiles, claiming he will not be needing it. Dramatis personae Starring *Andy McDermott *Mary Baxter *Blair Kelly *Jonathan Mitchell *Simon Fitzpatrick Guest starring *Alexis Texas *Richard Texas *Paolo Luteni *Hamilton Sorel *Chad Crenzler *Joey Kaplan *Jake Haskell *Tom Fisher *Brittany Short *Pratt *Chad's contact Background information and notes See also Category:Fan Fiction